Different Perspectives
by Aisling Yinyr Ngaio
Summary: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Episode 6 in-verse. The different perspectives of the various viewers on Lydia's epic imitation of Bing Lee. Oneshot.


**_Different Perspectives_**  
_A Lizzie Bennet Diaries fanfic by Aisling Yinyr Ngaio_

A/N: Spoilers for Episode 6 and beyond.

* * *

_Lydia_

She really didn't understand what that look was for. That was _totally_ how guys talked to each other! Not that she'd had any real life experience, because after all, any conversations she had with guys were all in mixed company, but there were movies and TV and the occasional eavesdropping that went on all through high school (and some in college). So really, what was Lizzie's problem?

_Lizzie_

She was already regretting asking Lydia to do reenactment with her, but Charlotte wasn't available and Jane... well, asking her to play Bing while he was talking about her would just be awkward. Maybe Jane could've played Darcy...? Nah, Jane's so gentle she would never be able to do his aloofness justice. Only she could've done it. Still, was this video even going to be public worthy? She really needed more friends to rope in for her vlogs... and less annoying weird younger sisters.

_Charlotte_

When Lizzie first sent the video to her, she required at least five full minutes to pick her jaw off the floor when she saw that atrocity. Was it too late to claim ignorance of knowing her bestie's sister? The things she did for Lizzie. If Maria ever did such a thing (not that she would - that would be totally unlike her younger sister), their parents would most likely lock Maria in her room for a week, and ground her for a month. Well, at least she can still express her total and utter shock at Lydia's language with her editing/annotation skills... the viewers need to know that she was totally not on board with that.

_Jane_

She loved her sisters, but loving them and understanding them were sometimes really two separate things. Bing would never say anything so crude. They had such a marvelous time together at the wedding that it was hard to imagine a more like-minded person than him for her. She didn't actually hear what Darcy said about Lizzie, but surely he cannot be all that bad? Maybe he was just misunderstood. Lydia did tend to exaggerate and Lizzie... danced with him after all. It couldn't have been that bad.

_Ricky_

He really had to talk to Miss Bennet about these videos of hers, to at least improve it, alter it, or remove them altogether. It wouldn't do for such videos to reach his venture capitalist, especially with such unflattering portrayal of her nephew by his business partner. Frankly it was quite worrisome for Miss Bennet to be with such company, though Miss young Bennet was her sister. And after all, once they were business partners he was sure she would see why it would be utterly detrimental to Collins & Collins to have such videos exist. Miss Bennet was everything that was rational and intelligent, everything he could wish for in a business partner.

_Caroline_

This was too easy. She already hated him. One sided love affairs never turn out well. She knew. That was how she gave up on love, because in the end it was useless. No matter how much she was around him, agreed with him, and befriended his sister, he never looked her way other than as Bing's sister. Well, why should she then feel anything for him anymore? Though it was quite annoying for that childish girl to catch his attention just by being contrary. If she had known, she would have tried that ages ago. Then she wouldn't have to put up with the crazy Bennet family just to drive the wedge deeper.

_George_

A sympathetic ear never hurt, and since she already had a following of thousands, it was smart of him to make sure his side of the story being spread so far, even if he didn't realise until later just how widely watched her videos were. And since Darcy would never risk that sweet sister of his being exposed, or, as Lizzie assured him, even knew of these videos, his revenge would be of the sweetest sort, even sweeter than little Gigi. After all, ever since he stole Darcy's first three girlfriends while they were still in their awkward teens, he had never seen him even try approaching girls anymore... until now. Stealing his current pursuit from right under his nose - a girl who already hated his guts without his help - was... satisfying indeed. Though he preferred more challenging game like that dirty-mouthed sister of hers, Lizzie was a much closer strike to William Darcy's heart, and he was going to enjoy this.

_William_

He never did realise how hurtful his words were until now, even if those words weren't meant for her ears, Bing and he were friends long enough for Bing to realise he meant no offence by those words, and that the words were quickly forgotten as he danced his first dance with her. But even now, with all the bitter words that had passed between them this evening in her friend's office, he still couldn't help but drink in her beautiful face with its various expressions, as she spoke to the world, disseminated his perceived faults, and even pretended to be him. Somehow at this moment all he could think of was, "she looks better in those than I did".

_Fitz_

Somehow, he couldn't think of Darcy's friend Bing uttering those sorts of profanity, especially when it came to a lady. Bing was too much of a gentle gentleman to do that, and well brought up too. It sure as hell wasn't the way his and Brandon's, or even Darcy's, crowd spoke, even though they were all dudes. Still, he can't fault the sister for her portrayal of how men speak to one another, in fact it was hilarious in its ridiculousness. Maybe he'll show this to Brandon and they can have a good laugh and imitate it on occasion... not in public though.

_Gigi_

She could see why William was in love with her, still in love with her even after she'd rejected his love and posted it for the world to see. This was a woman whom she could see as an older sister, as the foil to William's over-protectiveness, while not shirking her responsibilities and just having fun with her. And though her younger sister looked set to be a wild child, she was envious. She wanted sisters around her, annoying though they might be, because anyone could see that even though Lizzie said she needed less sisters, she really did care about them. Why else would she involve Lydia in her own endeavours?

_Bing_

He stared in disbelief at the extremely wrong imitation of him and was almost tempted to shut his ears to the vulgarity, completely not believing that Jane would have such a sister. Then again, maybe she really did believe guys would speak like that. Given that she hadn't met him at the Gibson wedding - there were so many people there and he was so focused on Jane - he should really excuse her for making such a mistake. After all, everyone did. Even Darcy... and himself. He was hardly the person to judge her, especially since it was a well known fact that he was a poor judge of character.

_- Finis -_


End file.
